


You Have A Dirty Mouth

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Prison Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can I have some Rick spanking Carl because he has a dirty mouth? Make them turned on by this too!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Dirty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goregeous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goregeous/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy how I filled the prompt, Goregeousley. (I feel like I kind of fucked it up...I hope not. I can rewrite if you want.)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone. Next prompts are for StayCalmAndBergeron (2) and vmbaby and then two tumblr anons.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8qMGRQgfpg (Based on this video I think I really over shot Carl's swearing in this, but I accept that.)

 

Rick knew that Carl swore from time to time when the boy thought he couldn’t hear him. Most of the words he let slide since it seemed odd to him that the boy could kill walkers and survive in a deranged world, but still get chastised by his dad for swearing.

Carl never said anything too terrible, at least not yet. Even in bed his words were tame—if he could even manage any. The other day Rick had heard him tell Daryl he was “full of shit”. The boy just shrugged when Rick caught his eye.

He’d drop something and it would usually be followed with a “damn it”.

“Carl, language,” was Rick’s kneejerk response.

It seemed that as time went on the correcting did less good. Carl was getting cheekier. It didn’t help that Rick didn’t filter his words very well around his son. If something felt good he’d tell Carl. If something pissed him off he wouldn’t bury the words. He needed them if he couldn’t do anything else with his frustrations. He didn’t want to hear the words from his son’s mouth though.

It got worse when Carl approached him while he was in the garden. If he’d thought the small swears were bad, combined with dirty talk they were lethal.

“What, Carl?” Rick said with a smirk.

“Just thinking about tonight,” he shrugged.

“What about it?” Rick asked, turning back to his work.

“How I can’t wait for you fuck me,” Carl challenged the man. He knew the swearing would bother him, but he was testing. Pushing. If his dad told him to watch his language when it wasn’t really necessary, but let the dirty talk pass, he will have proved a point.

“Watch your mouth,” Rick frowned, “I don’t like that talk.”

Carl glared, that was an obvious lie.

“So I can have your dick in my mouth, but can’t swear?” Carl clarified.

“I guess so,” Rick agreed.

“That’s fucking stupid,” he emphasized.

Rick glared, “Turn around.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it,” he ordered quietly.

The boy hesitantly turned around. Rick approached him from the back and put his left hand on Carl’s shoulder to steady him. He brought his right hand back and then connected it with the boy’s ass, hard.

“Watch. Your. Mouth,” Rick practically growled into Carl’s ear. He smacked his ass again for good measure, “Get goin’.”

Carl looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, not with anger, but intrigue. It hadn’t really hurt, and he didn’t agree with what it was for. But he liked it?

He walked away, glancing back at his father without saying anything, but raising his eyebrows to show he wasn’t mad.

 

Rick nodded smugly when the boy left without question. He brought his hand up to look at it. It didn’t sting and it wasn’t red, but he gazed at his rough palm and fingers fascinatedly. He had enjoyed the feeling of his hand coming down on Carl’s ass, essentially as punishment. Rick thought he might like to try it again. He was almost excited for Carl to need a spanking again so he could correct the boy. Of course that would mean the correction wasn’t really working, but it’d still be fun.

The man walked by Carl’s room that night, looking in with a meaningful expression that indicated the boy was to follow him. When it was too conspicuous to share a room, they moved deeper into the administrative part of the prison, where the offices were. They’d put the desks to good use.

Carl caught up with him quickly and shut the door as he entered the room.

Rick didn’t go to his son immediately, choosing to stand by the desk and initiate a conversation.

“How was your day?” The man asked politely.

Carl shrugged, “Yours?”

“That’s it, a shrug?” Rick said, ignoring the reciprocal question.

“What do you want me to say? It was a bitch,” Carl was struggling to keep back a smile. He was doing it on purpose now. He didn’t care. The boy wanted to see what kind of game Rick was playing. He kind of hoped he would get smacked again.

Rick smiled indulgently, “You know what to do. Don’t you?”

Carl nodded, barely concealing his delight. He walked over to the desk and bent over it, sticking his ass out.

“Want me to take my jeans off?” He questioned.

“What do you think?” Rick answered, already behind Carl.

“I guess you like my ass too much to keep it covered,” Carl joked.

“Enough. I’m sick of your dirty mouth.”

Carl fumbled to get his pants undone he was so nervous. He wondered if Rick would actually hit him really hard. He doubted it. Carl removed his shirt too while he was at it.

“Hurry up,” Rick said.

Finally the boy’s ass was exposed and Rick couldn’t wait to mark up the pale, clear skin.

“Tell me, Carl. Why am I spanking you?”

“’Cause I swore,” he admitted.

“That’s right. You have a filthy mouth,” Rick agreed. He raised his hand to make the first hit.

The slap from the connected skin echoed in the room.

Carl smiled, “That’s it?” He said.

Rick answered by smacking his ass again harder. Carl’s right cheek was a light pink now and Rick wanted the left to match.

The man smacked Carl twice more, causing the boy to breathe in sharply from the sting. He was enjoying this.

“Thank you,” Carl said, picking up on the power vibe coming off Rick. His eyes were wild with need.

“You’re welcome, Carl. Don’t make me have to do this again,” Rick warned, knowing this was all just preliminary.

“Maybe if you fuck me you won’t have to,” Carl replied.

“I don’t even think that one was on purpose,” Rick laughed in disbelief.

“Oh, shit,” Carl corrected himself, realizing he’d done it again. He closed his mouth tightly to prevent another slip.

Rick put his hand in the middle of Carl’s back, pushing him into the desk. He hit him again, the bare skin now red, a few vague handprints forming.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Rick assessed, getting on his knees while Carl remained bent over.

 

He kissed the redness he’d caused. Rick could feel the skin burning underneath his already warm lips and he shuddered. He pressed his tongue gently to Carl’s hole, causing the boy to move forward automatically.

Rick had one hand on each of Carl’s reddened cheeks, spreading them so he could access his entrance more easily. He licked over it, eager to open up the boy so he could do what they were here for. After teasing around, Rick finally pushed his tongue through the tight ring. He added a finger alongside his tongue to speed up the process.

He moved his finger around Carl’s rim to ease the intrusion. He spit directly on Carl’s hole and flicked his tongue out to spread it around and in.

“Oh my God,” Carl whined into the desk, letting his father take him apart.

Rick added a second finger and repeated his slow process. No matter how eager he was, he wasn’t going to rush the prep and hurt Carl. Usually Carl was ready after only a few minutes—Rick’s tongue never failing to make him want something bigger.

His fingers moved easily within Carl now, seeking the boy’s prostate to intensify the sensation. Carl cried out after Rick adjusted his fingers.

“I don’t care, just fuck me now,” Carl said, knowing his dad had only gotten in two fingers. He was ready though.

“You’re gonna pay for that language,” Rick said, slapping the boy’s already sensitive ass lightly with his fingers still inside him.

Carl cried out, resisting the urge to swear to make Rick do it again. He would save it for a time when his dad wasn’t about to undress him and finally fuck him like he wanted.

 

Rick added some spit to his hardness and slid into the boy agonizingly slow. Carl breathed in, gritting his teeth. His ass burned from the tight fit, but he worked through it, fisting his dick to stay hard.

He pulled out after only pushing into the head, bending down to lick at Carl’s loosened hole. He was generous with the spit, doing it sloppily for effectiveness more than pleasure. Rick stood back up and ran his hand gently down Carl’s back, settling it on his hip while he pressed his cock against Carl’s ass.

“Okay?” He asked, pushing in slowly, and a lot more easily with the extra prep he’d just done.

“Thanks,” Carl breathed. His cheeks were red from exertion and embarrassment now. He was embarrassed at having said he could take it and that he didn’t care if it hurt when he couldn’t. His dad knew his body better than he did it seemed.

Rick kissed Carl’s shoulder, “You’re welcome. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your dirty mouth though,” he said to ease the tension in Carl and take his mind off the interruption.

Carl smiled, “I might’ve reminded you.” As usual, his sentences ended there and transformed into loud, rapturous moans.

Rick’s gentleness had been stowed until it was needed again. For now Carl just needed to be fucked and soothing would’ve just been unnecessary. With the minor speedbump passed, the two Grimes fell into their effortless rhythm. Rick had Carl pressed into the desk, his hands holding him down by gripping both shoulders, and he slammed into him quickly.

If they hadn’t focused on the task at hand, they would’ve noticed the desk drawers rattling and the papers fluttering off the surface and onto the ground. As it was, Carl’s heartbeat pounded in his ears and his father filling him up blocked out everything else. All he could do was stand there, too blissed out to even bother rocking back his hips to meet Rick’s thrusts.

Rick was relentless with his movements and he only took his hand off Carl to push his own hair back and out of his face. He replaced his hand on Carl’s shoulder. Rick’s strong hands completely engulfed Carl’s thin shoulders. At one point his eyes focused on the difference in their skin tones. Carl’s skin was pale and flaweless whereas he had a dirty tan, from being exposed to the elements recently and for almost 30 years longer than Carl had. It reminded him of what this was and emphasized the innocence he longed for in Carl—partly where the whole issue with swearing came from. He cast the thought out of his head and continued on.

He chose to concentrate on Carl’s moaning instead of his skin, letting the cries fill his ears and wash over him. Rick loved to hear Carl; the boy was fantastically responsive.

Rick saw Carl clench his fists and his whimpers halted into a silent cry. He’d come untouched. That was one of his favourite things about being with Carl.

The man slowed down to help Carl through his release. He thrust at almost half the speed so he wouldn’t make Carl uncomfortable. The boy supported himself on his elbows after he worked through his orgasm, finally able to push his hips back for his father since he was more alert. Rick moved his hands to Carl’s hips.

“Come on, Dad. Fuck me,” he said quietly, just to get one more dirty thing in before the night ended.

Rick matched his previous pace and spilled into Carl’s ass, his hands digging into Carl’s hips.

The man pulled out, slowly, reaching for Carl’s waist to turn him around. He kissed him lightly on the lips, realizing he hadn’t yet the entire time.

They dressed silently, stealing looks at each other. “You know,” Rick began, “I am serious about your dirty mouth. You need to tone it down, or, I don’t know, save it for special occasions.”

Carl nodded, accepting that begrudgingly, “Am I going to have to find another way to get you to spank me then?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, or I can just do it unprovoked,” Rick grinned.

Carl laughed, closing the office door behind them as they headed back to the cellblock. He looked forward to the next time.

 


End file.
